


Música

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, canonverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 27 de Fictober 2020 - Habían decidido que aquella noche no tendrían ninguna distracción externa. Los móviles se quedaron en la cocina, en modo silencio, y la televisión del amplio salón de Francia permanecía en un inusual silencio a aquella hora de la noche. Después de muchos días de arduo trabajo, al fin España había podido escaparse de su casa y había volado hasta París para reencontrarse con él.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Música

Habían decidido que aquella noche no tendrían ninguna distracción externa. Los móviles se quedaron en la cocina, en modo silencio, y la televisión del amplio salón de Francia permanecía en un inusual silencio a aquella hora de la noche. Después de muchos días de arduo trabajo, al fin España había podido escaparse de su casa y había volado hasta París para reencontrarse con él. La relativa tranquilidad del mundo en los últimos años les había dejado tiempo para volver a conectar de un modo que antes no había experimentado. No se atrevía a decir que fueran pareja, pero de algún modo lo eran, aunque no lo expresaran con palabras.

Cuando lo vio en el marco de la puerta de su casa, vestido con un elegante abrigo y las mejillas rojas por el frío en el exterior, no pudo resistir a esa voz en su interior. Acunó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó con cariño infinito, mientras su corazón aleteaba de alegría. La distancia, una vez aceptaba la melancolía, se convertía en un sordo dolor al que se acostumbraba. Pero cuando volvía a reencontrarse con él, le impresionaban todos esos sentimientos que como un torbellino iluminaban toda la habitación. Quizás la intensidad de ellos se veía acentuada cuando notaba un entusiasmo muy parecido en Antonio. 

Tomó la botella de vino en sus manos, le quitó el abrigo con caballerosidad y lo guió hacia la cocina. El olor a comida les llegó incluso antes de entrar. Las ollas humeaban suavemente y una de ellas aún burbujeaba.

— Espero que te guste, me he pasado toda la tarde en la cocina —suspiró derrotado Francia—. Ni guapo me he podido poner para ti.

Estaba cansado y algo despeinado. Le hubiera gustado arreglarse un poco más, pero no había tenido tiempo. Curiosamente, el vuelo del hispano se había adelantado. Antonio se puso a su lado y se inclinó para saborear sus labios. Durante unos segundos, justo después del ósculo, se miraron a poca distancia, atraídos por la fuerza magnética del otro. El hispano acomodó uno de sus cabellos rubios y le sonrió.

— Tú siempre estás guapo. 

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, abrumado por el calor que sentía acumulado en sus mejillas.

— Me matas, señor España. 

Lo resolvió todo con una risa jovial. Le sentaba de vicio aquel pantalón de pitillo negro y ese jersey de punto beige. Estaba hecho un pimpollo. Puede que él no hubiera sido el único que había deseado verse guapo aquella noche. Llevaron los cacharros hacia la mesa del salón y lo acomodaron todo en una esquina. Tenían ganas de estar cerca, de ponerse al día y empaparse de la compañía del otro. El galo encendió su equipo de música y puso un viejo vinilo que a ambos les había encantado cuando había salido al mercado. 

Comieron, charlaron, se regalaron casuales caricias y rieron mientras rememoraban el pasado. De vez en cuando, España agitaba el pie al ritmo de la música e incluso la cabeza. Empezó entonces la última canción del vinilo, una balada de lo más romanticona que hablaba del reencuentro de dos amantes. Le venía como anillo al dedo a ese día. 

— ¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! —exclamó España, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— No sabía que te gustaba. Pensaba que quizás era demasiado ñoña para ti.

— Bueno, soy un poco ñoño a veces, aunque no lo parezca —admitió avergonzado.

Se quitó la servilleta de tela del regazo y la dejó arrugada sobre la mesa. Se fue hasta Francis y le tendió una mano. Él le observó confundido. Su mirada pasaba de esa mano a su rostro familiar, cercano a él ahora que se había inclinado. 

— ¿Qué?

— Baila conmigo, anda.

— ¿Bailar? —se rió Francia, incrédulo— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Absolutamente. ¿Es que le vas a negar a esta pobre nación un baile? Y yo que creía que también me habías echado de menos.

Ofendido por su insinuación, apoyó la mano en su nuca y lo empujó hacia él. Reclamó sus labios con una pasión que había ocultado hasta el momento. Lo dejó ir, consciente de que su acompañante ardía con aún más facilidad que él. Dejó su mano sobre la que aún estaba tendida hacia él.

— Pues vamos a bailar. No quiero que me quede mala fama.

El castaño se rió, tiró de él y rodeó su cintura una vez la tuvo a su alcance. Resignado a dejarse manejar, Francia apoyó su mano en el hombro de su compañero de baile. Lentamente se balancearon al ritmo de aquella melosa balada francesa. Aún así, sus ojos no se apartaban del hombre que tenían en frente. En una inusual muestra de cariño, Antonio soltó su mano para apoyarla sobre su espalda y su nuca antes de inclinarse en uno de los besos más cálidos que le había dedicado en los últimos meses. Con aquel ósculo, el interior de Francia vibró, no con excitación, más bien con el amor más puro que había sentido en su vida. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando éstos fueron liberados. Avergonzado por su arrebato, Antonio se escondió apoyando su frente y su rostro contra el lateral del del francés. Éste sonrió resignado y rodeó su cuello con los dos brazos, aún moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

— Bienvenido a casa,  _ cher. _

— Te he echado de menos.


End file.
